Penelope Spectra's Magic Mirror
TheCityMaker presents Susan White and the Seven Animal Boys A spoof of Walt Disney's 1937 animated classic "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" With the voices of Maryke Hedrikse as Susan Test Selena Gomez as the singing voice of Susan Test Andrew Francis as Gil Nexdor Tyley Ross as the singing voice of Gil Nexdor Patric Zimmerman as Augie Doggie and Dixie Noah Reid as Shag Rugg Haley Joel Osment as Pixie Neil Ross as Ding--Ling Wolf Rob Paulsen as Baba Looey Justin Timberlake as Boo Boo Bear Tara Strong as Penelope Spectra Joe Flynn (may he rest in peace) as Mr. Snoops John de Lancie as Discord Charles Nelson Reilley (may he also rest in peace) as Hunch Dan Aykroyd as Yogi Bear and Julie Lemieux as Josee We see a book with the title of this parody which opens and we read the pages of it. "Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a lovely little princess named Susan Test. Her vain and wicked stepmother, Penelope Spectra, the queen feared one day Susan's beauty would suppress her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a servant girl. Each day, Penelope consulted Yogi Bear, her magic mirror. "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"...and as long as the bear answered, "You are the fairest one of all," Susan was safe from Penelope's cruel jealousy." In a castle on top of a mountain, inside a chamber room, an evil fairy entered. She was a slender, tall woman with fair skin, green eyes, purple eyelids, red lips, and red hair with two points sticking up from the crown (with bright red highlights), wearing a white dress shirt, a red miniskirt, a matching jacket with gold buttons on the front, purple earrings, black sunglasses, a matching necktie, and red high-heeled shoes. Her name was Penelope Spectra. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind, I summon thee: Speak! Let me see your face!" Penelope ordered. When the mirror started, a glowing figure appeared to be an anthropomorphic brown bear with a peach muzzle and a black nose, wearing a white shirt collar, a green hat, and a matching necktie. His name was Yogi Bear. "What is my will, Queen Penelope?" Yogi asked. "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" "Famed is the beauty, Your Majesty." he said. "But behold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than you." Penelope frowned and said, "Alas for her, reveal her name." Skin fair as a peach, glasses black as ebony, eyes blue as the sky, hair orange as the harvest moon." "Susan Test!" Penelope said, shocked and angry. Outside, a 13-year-old girl was scrubbing the floors. She was beautiful with peach skin, straight red hair, and blue eyes, wearing a cyan sleeveless dress and matching slippers. Her name was Susan Test, the princess of the story and Penelope Spectra's stepdaughter. She went to get more water, humming a tune and walked towards a wishing well. "Wanna know a secret?" she asked some birds. They nodded. "Promise not to tell?" The birds nodded again as Susan started to sing. Susan: We are standing by a wishing well Make a wish into the well That's all you have to do And if you hear it echoing Your wish will soon come true Susan sang into the well and her echo rang back. Susan: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today (Today) I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of While she was singing, there was a 15-year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue sweatshirt, brown pants, and sneakers. His name was Gil Nexdor. He was riding Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) and heard her singing. "Who does that melodious voice belong to?" Gil asked as he got off Cyril. Susan: The nice things (The nice things) He'll say (He'll say) Susan continued to sing into the well and she didn't notice Gil coming to her after he climbed the wall. Susan: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today Gil: Today Susan got surprised and saw Gil. "Oh," she said. "Hello. Did I frighten you?" Gil asked. Susan didn't respond as she ran to the castle door and walked into the window of her room. "No, no wait. Please, don't run away." Gil said. Gil: There's a spark inside us That we can all ignite And all that's dark inside us Will flicker into light Susan smiled at him as he saw her on the balcony. Gil: There's a power in every breath There's a power in every note A power that starts within the heart A power that rises through the throat Susan smiled at Gil as he continued singing. Penelope saw them and watched angrily from the window, closing the blinds. Danny: And when it sails up through the air More beautiful than any prayer This power could right a wrong And it will always thrill the ear Of those who have power to hear The magic of the song All that's strong inside us That tells us wrong from right Becomes a song inside us To chase away the night Susan made one bird go to Gil's hand and pecked him on the nose and flew off. Gil looked at Susan who smiled at him as she closed the window. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs